violent, never ending
by kissedbynight
Summary: lily and hugh soulmates. say what now!
1. lilys intro

**Okay, new night world story! Once I again, I own nothing but I soooo wish I did. This story is dedicated to the on the only, Danielle-redfern! Without her, Lily might still be alone, and Hugh will always be wandering. Opp's I've said too much.**

*flashback*

`FATHER! `Lily`s voice echoed threw out the halls of there mansion.

It was re-built after that wench Rashel and that pathetic excuse for a Vampire freed the slaves, causing a vermin girl to burn down our estate, killing quite a few important business partners in the process. And I will always have the scares to prove it.

`What is it child. `

Hunter was never really a caring man; he let his daughter get killed without having some kind of revenge. He put us kids in our place, striking us with a piece of wood, or beating us senseless. But in the end of the day, he taught of that we are superior beings, which violence is key, patience is limited, but necessary.

`I hear there has been an incident involving the first found wild power in the new world. `

`There indeed is a wild power in the new world, and it`s your job to retrieve it. `

`Yes, father. `

`Oh, and Lily, do not fail me again. `

`I promise I won`t return unless I have the wild power. `

*end flashback*

`Well a promise is a promise. `

Looking abound I can see debris from the fire, smoke, my men burned to ashes. The car was damaged beyond repair. Looks like I'm walking.

In the distance I can make out the lights from the Vegas strip. Vegas is the only safe city for all Night Worlders, all but for those damn Daybreakers. I don`t understand why they care so much for those filthy vermin, there only humans! We are superior, we should have control over these pest that believe they are the ultimate beings. I laughed at the thought! Humans, the only thing they could dominate is a dog!

`Redfern. `

Who the hell is saying my name! I turn around. A girl with brown hair was yelling at a boy with changing eyes, and ash blond hair with a medium built body, and my brother. **(I think they are brother and sister, if not, let`s pretend they are, they both have the same last name!) **.

`Mare, I`m sorry. `

`You ate the last cupcake! `

Why the heck is my brother arguing with that low life, _Mare_?

`Brother, what are you doing?' I asked walking out from the shadows.

He did something that I never expected him to do, he pushed the human behind him, fangs extended, eye`s changed into pure silver, he moved into a fighting stance. He was protecting that human. Why?

`Leave now Lily. ``

Shocked moved threw my body. I ran, I ran from my brother, I ran from the lights of the city of sin. I ran fast.

**Tell me what you think! Don`t worry Hugh is coming in the next chapter! R&R!**

**Your Canadian buddy**

**-Kissedbynight =D**


	2. hughs intro

**Okay, they ARE NOT meeting in this chapter, this is still the background! **

**I own the night world...in my dreams! But in the real world, it all belongs to our beloved L.J Smith! But Uhh, to all the guys in the Night World book`s my number is #-###-###-####! Call me! **

**Well, I guess you want to start reading...but if you want to talk...nah, I'll write!**

I felt bad for not staying with Jez, but I knew Morgead would take care of her, and that`s all that mattered. Jez knew that I couldn't say in one place for long. I need freedom. I can`t stand that feeling of that of a caged bird. Ever bird needed to spread its wings.

**(Italic is going to be text message...in this chapter or unless I say differently =D)**

_Hey this is Morgead, she`s up, and back to old self again, lol_

_Morgead_

Thank the goddess! With the amount of blood she lost. I shuddered at the memory.

_Thank the goddess; please tell I'm sorry for not being there, but...you know. I`ll see her in a month or so. Oh squirrel! Thank you Morgead, take care of her. –Hugh_

A squirrel was sitting on my mopeds seat; he was kind of cute, in a fuzzy animal way.

"Come on little buddy, I have to get to the airport. `"

I heard the cries of an eagle; its shadow was circling the poor defenceless animal. My incites as a nature lover kicked in. Trying not to spook the already terrified critter, I scooped it into my hands; I felt its teeth sink into my palms. Damn that hurt. Why did it have to be so cute and fluffy! Running to some bushes at the side of the parking lot, I placed the devil squirrel in as gentle as I could. Done.

**(Yes I'm skipping the air port...I just haven`t been in one in forever, and I wouldn`t know what to write)**

Looking out my window, I can see the white peak's of the Canadian mountains., it`s green pines, and crystal clear glacier lakes. It`s good to be home **(I want to make him Canadian, cause they are awesome! Oh wait I`m Canadian!). **

`Attention passengers, we are beginning are accent, please fasten you seatbelts, and turn of all electrical devices. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed your flight. `

The air pressure hit me. Just close your eyes and breath Hugh, breath.

The flight attendant started talking again. `Thank you, come again. `

Walking on the crisp snow, hearing it crunch beneath my feet. The sounds I missed. I cold winter breeze blow across my face. Burh it`s cold, I could really go for a tea **(this part is for kimberkids! Enjoy!)**, well, I think it`s time for a Tim Horton's run!

Tea and doughnut in hand, I turned to leave when I saw her. Lily Redfern.

**Whoa...they did meet! I lied! Mwahaha! **

**Everyone say thank you to Danielle-redfern, Kimberkids, and GallaghergirlMacey , and your selves!**

**I`m sorry sweet . night this is the only one I could up date!**

**You know you guys love this Canadian!**

**-Kissedbynight =D**


	3. unafraid, and scared

**Hehe, thanks for the review guys! And word for the wise, if you have nothing nice to say, don`t say anything at all. Ugh, after that last chapter, I had a huge crazing for tummies, so I went and got tea! Haha just so you know! Want to know something scary! I got a phone call from someone I didn`t know in science class today! : O! Any way's Night world belongs to the one and only L.J. Smith. Here we go again! **

Hugh`s p.o.v

She was beautiful in a way. She held herself in a proud, eye turning way. She let she scares show as her strength and power. But she did try to kill me yesterday. Can you say stalker! He eyes wondered the room before her, narrowing when she saw me.

Lily`s p.o.v

The room offered warmth from bitter cold of the Canadian winter. Who would live here by choice was be beyond me. I longed for home. Looking around my surroundings, light reflected off the walls, there was a long line; the smell of coffee filled the room, many weak humans, the human vermin that claimed to be the wild power, a screaming child asking for a double chocolate doughnut. Vermin, wild power, my eyes lowered. I could smell his fear, taste his tension, and hear his heart pounding in his chest. Weak vermin always made themselves easy prey.

`Lily Redfern? `

Addressing your superior so formally was a foreign concept; I am so used to `Mistress Lily` from the slaves at my father's home.

I glared at him.

Hugh`s p.o.v

Her eyes where cold and distant, no wonder he father sent her on an impossible mission. She may pose herself as a vicious monster, but to me, she`s a like a child afraid of the dark. She`s afraid of her father's wrath, his anger, and him. I pity her.

`Lily, come with me, I know what you need. `

`Aren`t you afraid of me? ` She asked, as if I where acting strange.

`no, I was Leonardo Divinci`s apprentice in my past life, I am an old soul, but un-like my Lady Hanna, I remember it all. ` she eye`s where wide, `and if you do kill me, I'll come back in another twenty years, so to answer your question, no you don`t scare me. `

**(Okay, I understand my spelling is bad, I think I spelt the guys name right! Lol, I wanted Hugh to be a genius! XD). **

I started to walk away, I knew she would fallow, she need someone who isn`t afraid, someone she could talk to. I took a sip of my tea; this was going to be a long night.

Lily`s p.o.v

He was an old soul, and not afraid. I wonder what he knows. What the hell am I thinking Lily, you could use him, get your revenge on that Jez freak.

`We`re here. `

It was a small house, two bedroom`s max, a cute little cottage like home.

`Come on, you need a hot shower, and a good meal. `

A good meal? Does he realize what he`s impelling?

`But, I would suggest not killing me tonight. `

: Your not bad for vermin. `

`It's Hugh. `

Hugh, interesting.

`Where are the lavatories? `

`Down the hall first door to your left. `

**Done! Haha well, I`m done this chapter anyways! Haha, tell me what you think! I like comments, but like I said before, if you have nothing nice to say, don`t say it at all. Just say you should work on you're...**

**See that's a nicer way of saying, you suck.**

**Lol, anyways R&R**

**Your Canadian buddy**

**-Kissedbynight =D**


	4. what?

**Sorry guys...I've had a lot of homework. I have a test after a week! Like wtf! Ugh science...it`s not fun. OMG! YOU READERS HAVE YOU LOOK UP BALLROOM BLITZ BY SWEET!SOOO GOOD! Any way's...kimberkids...*we pass a knowing glance* you ready for this awesome** **chapter, "hellz yeah!" lol, I hope you all like it! L.J. Smith...if you ever want to sell me some characters...I'll settle for half! It all belongs to her! Haha, ugh I'm boring you guy`s..No I'm not, because no one ever reads this part! Like what am I thinking! Pff...Well here you go!**

Lily`s p.o.v

The bathroom was nothing glamorous, a claw foot tub with a shower attachment on pole, and a sink...and obviously a toilet.

The water was warm and inviting, but missing something, bubbles. I saw a basket in the corner. It had shampoo, conditioner, body soap, a razor, and bubble bath. Why the hell did Hugh need bubble bath?

`Ahhhhh. `I said as I entered the bath, letting the heat release pursuers in my back.

_Knock, knock. _

`Can I come in? `

`Whatever. `

Hugh had a hand on his eye`s, and a hand full of clothes. I wonder who they belong to.

`I brought you some clothes, I don`t know if they`ll fit, they looked your size. `

He set them down on the small part of counter that he had, and closed the door behind him as he left.

In some wired way, he was a really nice person, and kind of cute. I felt my cheek burn. I won`t kill him tonight. That thought felt good...like I was glad I wasn`t going to kill him, ohhh Lily what are you going to do with yourself.

Hugh`s p.o.v

I heard the water drain from the tub, it won`t be long know.

I wonder what my next life will be like. Who will I be? Will there be a next life? Who will win the fight? I wish I could`ve helped more.

_Buzz, buzz._

I looked at my phone, it said `new text message`

_Squirrels Hugh? Really? –Jez _

I laughed

_Yeah, little bugger bit my hand, it hurt, oh and you`ll never guess who`s at my house. –Hugh_

A minute later.

_Who? Elvis? Lol!-Jez_

_I wish, it`s Lily Redfern. –Hugh_

_WHAT! THAT B#*! DO YOU NEED HELP!-Jez_

_No, I have it under control; I'll text you in a few, promise! –Hugh_

_Be safe.-Jez_

I shoved my phone into my pocket. Lily walked out of the bathroom, in the faded jeans, and sweater that I had for her.

`Feeling better? `

`A little. ` She still had one discomfort left, food. `

`Well, I guess we should go sit down. `

She started to look uncomfortable.

`Is something wrong? `

`No, are you sure you want to do this? `

`Yes, I would`ve offered if I didn`t. `

I sat down in the couch, slowly she walked over.

Lily`s p.o.v

I was hesitant at first, but his throat was intoxicating, inviting me closer. I placed on hand on his jacket shoulder, and my other hand I placed in his orange shirt. Placing my lips in his throat gently, like a lovers embrace, I sunk my fangs into his soft tissue. That's when I felt it, like lighting, running threw my body, send me shivers, and utter adrenalin.

**(This is not text message...it is-)**

_What the hell!_

_Awe, Hugh, that`s the first time I have heard you swear._

_Haha, Lily, what are you doing to me?_

_Me? Hugh, I`m not doing this, I thought it was you._

_Oh-no, this can`t be happening._

_What?_

Images of Lord Thierry`s mansion filled his head, of soul mates? That`s why Ash was protecting that human.

_What`s next Hugh?_

_I-I I don`t know. _

I heard the front door open, but I didn`t move.

`HUGH, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? `

_Whip the blood off your lips; do not show your face until you have done so is that clear?_

_Clear as water._

Our connection was cut off.

Hugh`s p.o.v

`Sam, don`t you knock? `

`Well, how was I supposed you`d be home! `

`I called you. `

`This is off topic Hugh, who the hell is she? `

`This is Lily, my girlfriend, and I believe you interrupted us. `

`It's alright Hugh; we can always continue you later. ` She turned to face Sam, `Hello, I`m sorry we had to meet like this. `

`Me to, I`m Sam, Hugh`s twin. `

**Say what now? A twin? Who writes this? Oh wait, I do! What`s going to happen next? Well, to be honest, I don`t know. Thanks for all the reviews, and adding to alerts, favourites...blah, blah, blah, you get what I'm saying!**

**Also a shout out to all me peps, you know who you are...I`m just lazy, so thanks J,J,J,J,J,J,D,S! You guy`s should also search `here comes good-bye' by rascal flats, and tell me if you didn`t cry when you watched the music video!**


	5. the talk, and death trap

**Well, I would like to say that I have not been writing because I have been busy, but I have not. Drama, it's a pity what people do. None the less, you know who I am talking to, I won`t see you in hell wench. With that being said, I do not own the Nightworld...but one could hope!**

**Last time I left you screaming at the computer, I wonder what I`ll get you to do this time? So, here we go! (Yes, yes that was from Peter Pan)**

Lily's p.o.v

`I`m sorry, did you say twin? `

`Take it he hasn`t told you yet. `

I tried to see the resemblance, but I couldn`t. She had faded blue eyes, and short brown hair.

`We`re not identical, we`re fraternal. ` Sam said as she noticed my looking at her, then to Hugh.

`Lily, why don`t you go get some sleep, it`s late. `

Hugh, where do I go?

his laugh echoed in his tiny house, and Sam`s face twisted in confusion.

_Down, the hall, second door to the right._

_Thank you._

`It is late, well, I`ll see you tomorrow Sam, Hugh. `

Hugh`s p.o.v

Once Lily was out of Sam`s view, I let out the breath I was holding.

`Sam. `

`Hugh, what the hell, I come home, and you have some chick sucking on your neck, like there was no tomorrow! `

`Is this any different then when I walk in on you and Mike, doing the same thing? `

`Mike, is not the one where talking about, besides, we`ve been together for months. `

`Months eh? `

`Oh shut-up Hugh! `

`Admit it Sam, I`m just too innocent to judge. `

`Oh, that`s it! ` She rolled her eyes

`Hugh, don`t break her heart, she is a fragile one, that one is. `

Sam went to gather her stuff. `I won`t. Aren`t you staying? `

`No, I`m spending the night with Mike. `She blushed.

Shi-talking mushrooms! `Sam, do I need to have, that talk with you? `

`NO! It`s not like that! Eww! That`s sick! `

Sam ran out of the house to her little Honda car, and drove as fast as she could.

Thank the goddess I didn`t need to have that talk with her!

Lily`s p.o.v

Hugh`s room was a death trap for any NIghtworlder. Silver daggers from the metal age, as well as wooden spears from the early ages of life in the new world, and poisons, among other dangerous liquids. Peace keeping hippy, my ass.

My nerves where shot, is this why he brought me to his house. Come on Lily, you're a Redfern for crying out loud. You`ve killed thousands, watched as humans say their loved ones in your powerful jaw, laughed and defied death.

`Lily, can I come in? `

`It`s your room. `

His light, almost white hair, his tall, lean body, his all knowing grey eyes, his strong lips appeared in the door way.

`Sorry, I let Jez stay here for a while, and I have not been around to clean it yet. `

`It`s fine, just don`t kill me in the night. `

His face paled, his eyes doubled in size, and he stepped back.

`I would never, I couldn`t, hurt anything! `

He looked uncomfortable.

`Are you okay? `

`If you wish to stay the night, feel free to sleep in my room. `

Ignored, well, when you live among humans, you are bound to experience new things.

`Will you stay with me, I need to know that is I cut myself, someone will know first-aid for a vampire. `

I head his heart race, `Uh-`

`What scared Mr. I`ll let you drink my blood? `

`Me, never, I`m just going to go shower and get ready for bed, take whatever side of the bed you want, but that pillow is mine. `

He pulled the pillow of the bed, hugging it close to his body.

`I wouldn`t dream of taking you pillow. ` I rolled my eyes; I knew my voice was heavy with sarcasm.

`Good, I will be back in a few. `

Hugh`s p.o.v

Locking the door to the bath room, I ran to the sink and splashed water in my face. Droplets ran down my forehead, I started at my refection.

`Hugh, what are you doing? `

No answer was given.

**So, how do you like it? I think I have fallen for Hugh writing this story, he`s a laid back, bad-ass hippy. Ugh, will it change in the next chapter? Well, I don`t know yet.**

**Now, let`s remember all our friends who made this story possible, J,J,J,J,J,J,D,K,S! S, I miss you.**

**Oh, and wench, I know what you're up to, you little games won`t work.**

**I don`t know when I`ll up-date again...been busy, lots of school shi-talking mushrooms. But I will not keep you waiting.**

**(800 words this chapter, now 815)**


	6. more then just hot water

**After...a lot of months, I have finally up-dated. Woo! It's about time! But I was sitting in summer school, not interested...in...Well anything, so I wrote. And two hours later, chapter six is born. Please review, you can yell at me for being away for so long!**

**And we all know that I do not own...for if I did...well, let's just say Strange Fate would be out...like today, this very second! But it's no, so clearly, I don't own.**

Hugh's p.o.v

Hot water, burned my skin, but it was well worth it. Who would have thought my day would end like this. From saving a squirrel, to have an attractive woman who tried to kill me less than a week ago in my bed?Wait, what? I have a woman in my bed. Well that has to the first in over a good hundred years…

Turn the tap off, and stepping onto the cold tile, made me really regret getting out of the shower. With a towel wrapped around my mid section, I tried to find my pyjamas and boxers.

You have got to be kidding me! I left them in the room with Lily. Well, I guess I better man up and go get them…

Lily's p.o.v

I heard a small knock at the door.

"Hold on Hugh!"

I was frantically trying to get on one of the night gowns Hugh got for me from his sisters closet. It was black silk that reached to my mid thigh. His sister had taste…

"Okay, come on in."

There was a slight hesitation from the other side of the door; I heard his breathing was nervous, I wonder what he is thinking.

When the door opened, my breath got caught in my throat; water was running down his highly defined chest, his six pack glistened. His arm weren't huge but they where muscular. He is handsome for a human.

"Sorry, I forgot my pyjamas…"

"It's alright." You can come in here like that all the time.

I could feel my checks burning, please for all that is holy, don't let him see.

"Okay, I'm just going to change, won't be long."

He high tailed it out of there, and left me wanting more. Lily, control yourself, he's a human, vermin, and perfect, peaceful, lovely, and everything you're not. I lowered my head, life is always unfair.

Hugh's p.o.v

Control yourself Hugh, she is Lily Redfern, there is no way that blush on her face was for you. But my goddess, she was stunning, her pale legs, and seductive curves.

I splashed cold water on my face, trying to erase my previous thought before I went back to my, err, our room.

Knocking on the door once more, I waited for her reply.

"Come on in Hugh." Her voice sounded saddened, I wonder if it was my fault.

I walked in, and see her hugging my pillow to her chest, her eyes looked watery, as if she was about to cry any second. Sitting by her side, I draped my arm around her shoulder, and he curled into my chest. Instinctively, I wrapped my other arm around her waist, bring her closer. He soft hands press where to my chest, and the pillow was removed.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"Why is life cruel?"

I didn't know how to answer, I have had my share of cruel lives, but they were always followed by perfect ones.

"Hugh, why does everyone hate me?"

"Lily, the hate who you are when you are trying to prove yourself to your father, but if they knew the real you, the one right here, right now, they would have no reason to ever hate you."

"But, my father…he…he, is a monster, I hate him, every time I try and prove myself, one thing goes wrong and its all my fault, you know, he killed my sister to prove a point?"

I could tell she was letting things out, and I was not going to stop her.

"Her killed her, she was my only friend, she was everything I wasn't, she was Kind, gentle, and beautiful, every man fancied her, but she didn't care, she would rather pick flowers and jump in the stream behind our house, she was as free as a dove, and as peaceful, I guess that's why she was given the name Dove."

My hand reached for her chin, so she can look straight into my eyes when I talked to her.

"Lily, Dove sounds like she meant a lot to you and you have had a hard time getting over her, but you listen to me, you are beautiful sometimes I find it hard to tear my eyes away, and you are gentle, and kind, so never doubt yourself, ever, understand?"

"Yes, I do."

Her arm brushed my bare lower arm that wasn't covered by my tee-shirt, and once again that felling of electricity ran thru my body, and by Lily's shivers, I am guessing, that she felt it as well.

_Lily, you know how I said I didn't know what this was the first time this happened?_

_Yes…_

_Well, that was a lie, I know what this is, but I'm not too sure you want to find out…_

_I do, I promise you, and I do_

_Do you remember how Morgead acted when Jez was dying?_

_How can I not…_

_Well, those two shared a bond closer then the bond of friendship, a bond that not too long ago was thought to be non excitant, then you're cousin James was the first of many to experience it, it's called the Soulmate principal._

_Soulmate…you mean, me and you, are two people, whose very souls search for, and it's like a puzzle piece when we come together?_

_Exactly._

**I don't know if you can call this a cliff hanger...but, I left it off, without her answer! So review! Yes that means you, right there, that's right I'm talking to you!**


	7. flashback and breakfast

**Ohh sweet jesus! I am so so so so sorry! I never meant to put off writing for so long! But I have had finals, only one left! And vacation! DX Forgive me! Anyway's this might be the last up-date for this story for a while! I leave Febuaray 24th for two and a half months! Yay! Also, I want to say, that I have a new lab-top…with no word on it, so just tell me if I ssed up anywhere in spelling, grammer, you name it! So enjoy!**

Lily's p.o.v

I don't know if I got a wink of sleep last night. The emotions, and thoughts kept me in a state between sleep. How could I have a sould mate, when I lost my soul long ago? Looking over, I see Hugh, still sleeping, with seat forming at his brrow, I wonder what eh most be dreaming about? Slowly slidding my way out of the bed, trying not to make a sound. But, I be damned, the moment I try to be scilent, the bed decides its going to creek, and the floor boreds are going to squeek, just my luck. I look back over at Hugh, who just turned over on his side, facing away from me.

Rushing form the room the that bath room, I closed the door behind me, and just stared at the mirror. Unshead tears feel from my eyes. Why? I asked myself over and over again. Hadn't my heart learned its lesson not to love, not to get close to anyone…

*flashback*

I wore an eligant gown, encrested with pearls, Mr. William called upon me today, and I wanted to look perfect, for I believe today was the day; Mr. William was to propose to me. I made sure I was well feed before he come, for I did not wish to risk an accident.

There was a knock at the door, he's here. Smoothing out my dress, and making last second ajustments to my hair, I opened the door. Horror, hatred, sorrow, I felt them all, there was my beloved Mr. William, getting frisky with a maid! Anger blinded my visson, and I reached for him neck, one I used to dream of kissing, but know, I wished nothing more then to drain his blood. So I did, and made the little wench watch at what she did to my love, and her lover. When he was done, I left her, so she will also know that she killed him, it was her fault.

"Miss Redfern, please, sit down, I will make you some tea."

The voice came for a young servent, who spent half his time in the kitchen, the other half in the stables, a young Mr. Collins.

"No, I do not think I could drink anymore, but I thank you."

He bowed, and left for the stables, leaving me alone with my thoughts and a blood stained dress.

*end flash back*

Mr. William, I curse you, for you have ruined my happiness in this life! No, I must learn, Hugh may be my soul mate, but nothing will become of us, we are just, too different, he fights for the good, I fight, for my father.

Hugh's p.o.v

I woke up to find the other half of my bed cold, funny, it wasn't till last night that I realized how much I liked the idea of sharing my bed.

_Lily, would you like some breakfast?_

_HUGH! Holy crap, you scared me!_

_Oh how the mighty have fallen, anyways, you didn't answer my question?_

_Oh, yes, breakfast, human or non-human that is the question?_

_I think we can do a little bit of both, if you are feeling faint, or unenergized, besides, we both know, human food doesn't really give you any nutrition._

_Both sounds good, be there in five!_

**Review! Go on, you can do it!**


End file.
